Cherry Blossoms' Metamorphosis
by Sakura-LaCroix-Kusanagi
Summary: A new villian is threatening the villages. His weapon, the Shaturo poison, is wreaking havoc everywhere. Sakura decides to move in to the Sand Vilage to study on medicines. She starts getting help from a certain Kazekage... GaaSaku. Lemon alert.


1

Warning: This is a SECOND PART to the story. If you have no idea what's going on, then read the first part, Cherry Blossoms' Tears on my deviant art. Please visit www.sakura-kusanagi. to read the first part. This story is intended for my fellow friends down at the GaaSaku guild in  lemon later in the story.

Sakura stood in her working room sewing herself some new outfits. Her chest suddenly started growing, and she needed bigger tops. Genjustu wasn't working for her anymore, either. Ever since Sasuke accidently blabbed to Naruto about her genjutsu secret, Naruto, of course, blabbed it to other people, and now hiding was no use. The men who used to stare at her, now stare her with a look that sent Sakura to the bathroom to throw up.

"Damn Sasuke."

Oh well, now that Sasuke was back and not hiding anymore, at least Sakura didn't have to be his "personal toy" anymore. And Sasuke didn't seem to care anymore, either. He was now avoiding her and off training almost every single day. No more did he "train" with Sakura then drag her bruised body back to a hideout, looking at her healing herself then toppling over her like a hungry wildcat, sucking and kissing her all the way down to her private area.

Nope, that was over. Sakura didn't worry about that any longer.

"Damn Sasuke."

Gaara knew about it, too. He was in Konoha for a few days because he needed a break. Then while he and Naruto were at the ramen shop, he decided to share the secret with him! Gaara turned to look at Sakura, who had run away before he could say anything.

Just think, if Sasuke didn't say anything, none of this would've happened.

"DAMN SASUKE!"

At that point, Gaara suddenly flew in from the window, shattered glass spilled everywhere. Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and was about to run for the door, until she heard Gaara.

Gaara was groaning and screaming in agonizing pain. Outside, she noticed a shadow running away. Something attacked Gaara. But wait...Gaara had the sand barrier protecting him, how could he have been hit?

"Gaara, get a hold of yourself!" Sakura whimpered, trying to hold him. But the pain that Gaara had was so huge, he grabbed a hold of Sakura and squeezed her tightly, still screaming in the process.

"Gaara! Stop!" But it was no use, he couldn't hear her now.

But what was that?

Sakura noticed something shimmery on Gaara's side. A needle, perhaps? But why would just a microscopic needle hurt Gaara? It made sense that a needle would just touch Gaara, since it was so small that it could easily slip through. But why would it send Gaara to scream like that?

Quickly pulling out the needle, Gaara suddenly calmed down and almost collapsed, his ams were still tightly around her waist, and his head lay silently on her chest. Sakura then noticed some strange metallic liquid coming from the tiny hole that Gaara was pierced with from the needle. There was the answer, poison.

"Hold on, Kazekage." Sakura whispered gently into his ear and picked him up. Luckily for her, she had super strength and picked him up with ease. She carried him to a room and told some nurses to warn Tsunade that the Kazekage was hurt. The nurses nodded and left Sakura to her duty. Doing the usual poison procedure, she sucked it out with her chakra and let Gaara bleed a little, then she cleaned the wounds with antiseptic and bandaged him up. After that, she left him to sleep.

--

Sakura couldn't sleep a wink the whole night. She was pacing back and forth in the working room, worrying terribly about the Kazekage. This had all happened way too fast. Who is this guy, and what kind of needles were they?

Hearing a knock on her door, she blinked. Who would be knocking at her door in the middle of the night? She walked cautiously to the door, her hand was shaking as she opened slowly...

"K-Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara pushed Sakura aside and limped to his gourd, sliding it on his back, he headed for the broken window.

"Wait! Kazekage-sama!" Sakura ran in front of Gaara, who was scowling.

"Let me pass. I need to go."

"You're hurt and weak." Sakura growled. "I bet you're even weaker than I am."

"Shut up and get out of my way."

"You've been poisoned. If it weren't for me, you probably would've been dead."

Gaara looked like he was about to struck Sakura. Then a look of surprise crawled over his face.

"Are you telling me that YOU saw the Shaturo needle at my side?"

Sakura blinked at first, not knowing what to say. "Shaturo needle...? Is that what the poison is called, too?"

Gaara gasped slightly and held back his shock. "That can't be. Even _I_ couldn't see the needle. Are you telling me YOU pulled the needle out of my side and treated my wounds?"

"What else do you do in a freakin' hospital, play hide and seek?!"

Gaara suddenly relaxed. One could even say he even collapsed. Sakura kneeled beside him and sighed. "Kazekage-sama. Go back to bed. You've been weakened and-"

"Don't call me that..."

"Call you what...weak?"

"No, don't call me Kazekage-sama. You don't need to be so formal with me, Haruno-san."

Sakura blinked at what he said and shrugged. "Come on, let's get you to a bed."

Gaara was hesitant, but all the same, he was too weak to disagree. Gaara was surprised at Sakura's strength, and let her take his arm and wrap it around her shoulder, supporting him back to the hospital room.

--

Gaara was much more relieved in the morning. Even though he was able to sleep now, he usually didn't anyway. But to hear the pink-haired girl worry for him, and him being extremely weak from the poison, there really was no choice. Heading out, Gaara heard a familiar voice follow him.

"Kazekage-sama, wait!"

Sakura? What did she want now?

Sakura ran up to Gaara, and the next thing she said made everybody in the hospital gasp.

"I'm coming with you."


End file.
